Exercises done on the floor are performed more comfortably with the use of a pad. The pad provides cushioning from the hard floor, a non-slip surface, and also demarcates the user's exercise area in the case of group exercises. The current exercise pads, however, are simple, flat, pliable pads. These pads, although providing general cushioning during the exercise, do not provide the requisite cushioning for isolated body parts that receive the greatest amount of pressure, such as the hands, the knees, and the feet. Creating a thicker pad would make the pad too cumbersome to carry.
Current pads focus on improving the transportability and anti-slip surfaces of the pad. Therefore, there is a need for a lightweight, transportable exercise mat that can provide the proper support and cushioning to body parts receiving the greatest amounts of stress and pressure without increasing the cumbersomeness of the exercise mat.